Trading Places
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: Lana in Magnetic: "Seth is my lab partner." Smallville, Smallville, here we come! CL, SS. OC Crossover if you couldn't tell.
1. Goodbye, Hello

Title: Trading Places  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own either show or any of the characters. If I did, they'd be on HBO, where you know I'd be doing naughty things with them.  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Magnetic for Smallville, up to and including The Heights for The O.C.  
  
Summary: This is a fic inspired by one of Lana's lines in Magnetic, "Seth is my lab partner." C/L & S/S.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One: Goodbye, Hello  
  
*****  
  
This is the story of two couples who were destined to be together, but for whatever reason, danced around each other for what seemed like an eternity... until their fates and lives became entwined in an unlikely way. Trading Places.  
  
In a small barn in Smallville, Kansas, two of these souls sat and talked over the day's events. For Lana Lang, quintessential girl-next-door and Clark Kent, alien with super powers, these chats were the norm, but for once they dropped the facade. Their conversation no longer required subtitles to distinguish their thoughts from their words and it unsettled both of them.  
  
"It felt good - caring for someone and having my feelings returned. I want that again," she exclaimed.  
  
Her companion, sorrow evident beneath his muscular form replied, "I don't expect you to wait forever, for me."  
  
"Good. Because one of these days someone's going to come along that's right for me, and I'm going to want to be with that person. And you're going to have to deal with that."  
  
The time suddenly paused momentarily as the words she had always wanted Clark to hear, surprisingly left her mouth. Dealing with their feelings for each other and sorting out their relationship was exhausting. She was beginning to think the frustration wasn't worth the trouble - Lana was at the end of her rope. With nothing left to say, she proceeded to get up, go down the stairs and stride out of Clark's loft. Her eyelids closed tightly around her hazel orbs and silently fought the need to look back, fearing his heartbroken expression would break her resolve. Clark hunched over and sighed, briefly looking up helplessly at Lana's retreating form. He reached out his hand as if willing her to come back, but as usual, his powers did not extend that far.  
  
With every day that came and went, Clark expected to see Lana one morning kissing another guy, but thankfully he didn't have to revisit that scene. His feelings were conflicted. Lana like anyone else, deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Guilt crept into him in moments, moments when they'd share a longing look until she broke contact with sadness in her eyes. He noticed her keeping mostly to herself, not giving more than a simple hello to any guys who mustered up the courage to talk to her. Lana was still waiting for him, but for how long, he wondered.  
  
Thanksgiving quickly arrived and Lana along with Clark's other friends, Lex, Chloe, and Pete were invited to the Kent's for dinner. Clark's adopted parents always welcomed the company - their spirits firmly entrenched in the holiday season. Lex was the bald son of a billionaire, and a wily businessman who had developed an unhealthy friendship with Clark. Chloe had short blond hair, was annoying at times, and fancied herself a reporter, though her stories were more fitting for the National Inquirer rather than the New York Times. Pete was Clark's best friend as was quite an oddity, being the only black teenager in Smallville and yet was too short to make the basketball team. Lana had come early to help with dinner for which Martha, Clark's mother was quite grateful. Clark too was grateful as he tossed the salad on the kitchen table and got an eyeful of Lana's firm behind as she checked the turkey in the oven. This didn't escape Jonathan's attention and he gave his son a dirty look and a raised eyebrow. Clark could only look away, his cheeks flustered a bright shade of red.  
  
Lex, arrived next with a casserole dish in hand, which he triumphantly declared to be the best stovetop stuffing ever to come out of a box. The truth of the matter was that he had his maid whip it up before she left last night, but he didn't feel that needed mentioning. He placed the dish on the counter and went to help Clark with the salad. They exchanged greetings and pleasantries while waiting for the final guests to arrive. Pete and Chloe had some kind of announcement to make, and neither Lex nor Clark knew what exactly they had to say. Word had it they had eloped and were moving to Metropolis to start a candy store, but neither put much stock in that rumour... though there were some sparks between them and Chloe did have a penchant for lollipops while Pete self-admittedly was always on the look-out for 'a little sugar.'  
  
They finally arrived fashionably late and dinner was served. Clark took a seat next to Lana, doing his best not to smell her heavenly scent which wafted over towards him gently - it smelled slightly of strawberries... and turkey which he found slightly odd, but didn't mention it - not wanting to embarrass Lana. With long standing tradition, Jonathan said grace and they all proceeded to list what they were grateful for. All their lists were pretty sappy - even Lex who included 'true love' in his. Little did they know that Lex, had fallen in love with his Peruvian maid, who he had a blissful relationship with, partly because she didn't speak a word of English. When it came Clark's turn, he decided the mood needed a little lightening and said he was thankful for a beautiful head of hair. He was promptly tackled jokingly by Lex. While they struggled on the floor, Pete tapped his goblet with his fork, chiming for attention. The two combatants finally got up and brushed themselves off, awaiting what he had to say.  
  
"Well before I tell you all the big news, I would like to say first, that we are thankful for a delicious home-cooked meal, and loving family and friends."  
  
Chloe continued, "But unfortunately, for the next two months, we will not have the pleasure of your company. Pete and I have been accepted as part of a student exchange program. We're heading out for California on Monday."  
  
Everyone looked at each other bemused. Clark, still somewhat shocked was the first to congratulate them.  
  
"Wow, California, I'm so happy for you guys! I guess you'll have great tans when you come back."  
  
An eerie silence fell over the table as Clark realized his faux pas.  
  
"Oh, right, it's winter... I guess there isn't much sun, huh?"  
  
*****  
  
Monday came all too quickly, and Clark and Lana found themselves at Smallville's only airport, a small terminal with only eight runways. Snow was sprinkling down lightly and the wind was picking up. Pete and Clark stood at the gate quietly chatting.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright with me gone?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy, really," Clark replied with a meek smile.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid till I come back, okay?" he responded, bringing Clark into a hug.  
  
"Is there room in there for Lana and me?" Chloe asked in the girliest voice she could muster, while fluttering her eyelids.  
  
So they had an impromptu group hug as the various travellers at the terminal gave them peculiar looks.  
  
"God, I'm going to miss you guys!" Lana exclaimed with a slight smile.  
  
"It's only a couple of months. Besides, you won't get too lonely. Remember this is an exchange, you'll be getting two back," Pete stated.  
  
"Yeah, you might even end up liking them more than us. I saw a picture of the guy, he's pretty cute..." Chloe declared.  
  
Lana laughed at this, while Clark simply paced uncomfortable, wary of a 'cute guy' entering Lana's life.  
  
"Look, your plane's boarding, you should probably get going. We'll see you in two months," Clark interjected.  
  
With that, Pete and Chloe said their final goodbyes and headed for the plane with their carry-ons.  
  
"This is so surreal. I can't believe they're going. To California no less - how exciting is that? Surf, sun, I bet Pete will have a nice tan when he comes back," Lana beamed.  
  
"Are you still on that? Am I never going to live it down?" complained Clark.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to gift shop or something. We still have an hour to kill before they get here."  
  
An hour later, they stood in the terminal staring at the arrival screen. Clark, who had bought himself a massive Toblerone at the gift shop was munching on it idly when he spotted their flight.  
  
"Look their plane is coming in."  
  
"This is nerve-racking. What if they're really snooty? They're from this rich private school," Lana lamented.  
  
"I thought you always saw the best in everyone? Why the pessimism?"  
  
"Think about it Clark, they're coming from southern California to Smallville, Kansas in the middle of winter. They won't even be home for Christmas. I bet they feel shafted."  
  
"You're overreacting. Besides, who doesn't love Smallville? Ooh, do you think they'll want to go the corn festival?"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the sleeve, tugging him toward the tarmac where the plane had come to a halt. The staircase was rolled out and connected. A flight attended exited and held the door open as the passengers disembarked.  
  
"Welcome to Smallville, I hope you've enjoyed your flight," she said sweetly with a bit of contempt to each passenger as they left.  
  
A dark-haired girl stuck her head out the door, eliciting a perplexed look from the flight attendant, looked around outside for a moment before quickly darting back into the plane.  
  
"Ewww...." she exclaimed in disgust.  
  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad," her companion replied.  
  
"Do I smell hay? Gross!" 


	2. Hello, Goodbye

Chapter Two: Hello, Goodbye  
  
*****  
  
It all began four weeks earlier when Summer Roberts was called into the school's guidance office. Having been a solid B student the previous year, her counsellor, Ms. Macky was puzzled by her recent string of tardiness, unexcused absences, and dismal test scores. She suspected there were problems at home, but to this suggestion, Summer only responded with sarcasm and spite.  
  
"What, you think my father is beating me? I wish - he's barely around. I'm just stupid and lazy, happy now?"  
  
Summer stared into Ms. Macky's beady green eyes with contempt. She was known as a party girl, and for good reason. It mattered not who threw the party - if there were cute guys and beer, Summer Roberts was there. Surprisingly enough, she never let her active social life interfere with her studies and this was still true... her partying had nothing to do with her recent downswing.  
  
"No, Summer, I'm not happy," Ms. Macky began. In fact I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this, but as of this moment, you're on academic probation. And if you can't bring your average above passing by Thanksgiving, you'll have to repeat the semester."  
  
To this, Summer's jaw dropped and her eyes went slightly glazed. Academic probation meant no after-school activities. No after school-activities equalled no school dances. No school dances equalled no Larry. Larry was the hot new transfer student from Long Beach, and Summer's date to the dance on Friday. The thought of him being snagged by someone else, most likely her arch-nemesis Holly was not appetizing. She would no doubt parade him around like a trophy while Summer would be, in all likelihood, sitting at home in front of the TV watching Miss Match and eating fudge like a forty year-old spinster. She simply could not let that happen.  
  
"Academic probation? You can't do that! I'll try harder - you know I can bring my grades back up, but you can't put me on academic probation - it means I won't be able to attend any school events!" she cried out, knowing full well she didn't deserve a break, but hoping Ms. Macky would give her one anyway.  
  
"Since when did you care about participating in school events? In fact Summer, you haven't even signed up for a single after-school activity all year..." She trailed off as she caught glimpse of Summer's pleading eyes and sighed. "Tell you what, you sign up for any of the after-school clubs that still have openings AND bring up your grades to above passing by Thanksgiving, and I won't put you on academic probation. Deal?"  
  
To this, Summer squealed, shook Ms. Macky's hand and promptly told her she would not regret her decision. She literally bounced toward the door but smacked into a familiar face. Seth Cohen was met by a scowl, which, after watching Summer over the last few years, he quickly interpreted as her way of saying 'Hello, how are you.'  
  
"Oh Seth, you're here. Summer, if you haven't figured it out already, I've taken liberty of assigning you a tutor. You know Seth, in fact he's in all the classes which you're having difficulty with."  
  
In fact, the classes which they shared were the only ones Summer was failing and skipping. This of course was oblivious to everyone including Summer. Nothing annoyed her more than his presence and the weird feeling she had in the pit of her stomach which he elicited. Summer's brain had been hard-wired for years to ignore social lepers, so the thought of being his friend let alone liking him in any remote way was unfathomable. Deep down, she had begun to become fond of Seth, but as with many things in her life, she simply resented it, repressed it, and denied it with every ounce of her being. Summer muttered an expression of disgust as Seth nervously ran a hand through his dark curly hair.  
  
"Good to see you too, how's my house sound, seven o'clock?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.  
  
Summer turned back to Ms. Macky whose stern expression dampened her spirits greatly.  
  
"Ugh, fine! But I'm bringing Coop so I don't have to be alone with you."  
  
"That's cool, Ryan and Marissa can get their groove on and maybe I can show you my room. Captain Oats would be happy to see you."  
  
Summer seethed, snorted her nostrils and pushed him aside roughly, desperately escaping the environment which suddenly had made her claustrophobic. Seth ran after here, hanging on her coat-tails.  
  
"You can't resist me forever!"  
  
Later that night, Summer and her best friend, Marissa Cooper (who just happened to be Seth's neighbour) walked up the driveway to his house. Marissa comforted her as she read the list of clubs she had to choose from. They were slim pickings indeed.  
  
"This sucks! Look at this list! There's nothing left but sports, and - chess club? As if... what's Magic: The Gathering? Stop it, this isn't funny!" she yelled out, catching a stifled giggle from her companion.  
  
"No you're right, but you should really consider the Magic: The Gathering club," Marissa replied as they arrived at the front door. Seth, eagerly awaiting their arrival happened to be outside waiting for them.  
  
"You should totally should join. We could use an Elven sorcerer."  
  
Summer stared at him like he was an alien.  
  
"Are you for real? And what's that on your shirt?" she asked, pointing her finger at his chest with a gossamer touch. She quickly realized her hand was in contact with his chest and swiftly withdrew, the gesture not escaping Seth or Marissa's attention.  
  
"Um, that's The Clash, greatest punk band to come out of the British Isles? London Calling? Career Opportunities?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh my God, I have nothing to work with! I'm going to have to play you some of their records."  
  
"Cohen, I thought you were rich - don't you have a CD player? Ugh, let's just get this over with," she whined, push her way past him once again.  
  
"Real smooth, Seth," Marissa giggled.  
  
"Did you see? She touched me... twice!"  
  
Marissa wasn't a complete idiot. Something was going on between the two of them, though she didn't know exactly what. She sensed something had happened, but Summer was probably too embarrassed to tell her, even if she was her best friend.  
  
And to her credit, something had happened. Summer, in a brief moment of temporary insanity, had succumbed to Seth's handsome face and sweet words. For a few seconds, the stars aligned, the world around them fell away, and the truth had shone through. According to Seth, it was a life-altering mind-shattering, not-enough-adjectives-to-describe kiss. To Summer, it was... an anomaly... which never happened, nor would it happen again. Not that it happened at all, she reminded herself on a daily basis.  
  
"Listen if you really want to be with her, you've just got to chill out. Stop hanging on her every word, her every whim - it's a total turnoff. You're like her... well, her bitch."  
  
"Don't be a bitch, got it," Seth nodded.  
  
"Hey, is Ryan here?"  
  
"Ah... yes he is. How's that going?"  
  
"A work in progress..."  
  
Ryan, a previously troubled youth, who Seth's parents had adopted, was Marissa Cooper's main love interest. Now that her jerk/jock boyfriend was out of the way, their dance was quickly coming to an end, their relationship hopefully coming to fruition. Seth had his own words of wisdom for her.  
  
"I have some tips for you, m'lady. The way to any man's heart... video games."  
  
"Video games?"  
  
"Yes, video games. And for the more refined of the male species, Magic: The Gathering."  
  
For two hours, Seth and Summer, studied, mostly in silence, Seth helping her with the occasional problem or two. He finally broke down, and couldn't help himself from complimenting her. He tried his luck with his quick tongue.  
  
"So Summer, is that a new dress? It looks great on you..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"And that's a really cool purse too, is it Prada?"  
  
"Okay Seth, I get it. You like me, you like my dress, you like my purse, could you please stop with the compliments now?"  
  
"Okay, it's obvious you need a break, I'll go get us some Tang. I did not just say that... wait did you just call me Seth?" he asked surprised by her use of his first name.  
  
"Never mind! Just go!" Summer insisted.  
  
With a short reprieve, Summer pulled out her clipboard with her list of clubs and scratched off Chess and Magic: The Gathering. Marissa, who for the last two hours had been making out with Ryan came by to see how they were doing.  
  
"This is horrible. Out of the corner of my eye, I can feel him gawking at me like some kind of freak. What have you and Ryan been doing?  
  
"Um... playing video games. It's the way to a man's heart, you know."  
  
"A boy's heart maybe... look I'm doomed. I have to join one of these boring clubs or I'm going to be put on probation and miss the dance on Friday."  
  
"Let me see the list, it can't be that bad... - hey what about this?"  
  
"There's more on the back? Thank God... Foreign Exchange?"  
  
"Look, they're planning to go to Paris."  
  
"Paris? How cool is that? Plus it'd be two months away from Cohen!" Summer exclaimed with great joy.  
  
As Summer was basking in the glow at the possibility of killing two birds with one stone, Seth was leaning against the doorway, two glasses of Tang in hand, eavesdropping with Ryan.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Ryan urged.  
  
"Two months, Ryan!"  
  
"After two months, there won't be anything left of you, she'll tear you to shreds!"  
  
"Okay, was it wrong that I was turned on by that thought?"  
  
The next day, Seth spotted Summer signing up for the club. He waited until she was safely out of sight and signed up as well - he thought it'd be best to surprise her at the next meeting. Friday came, and Larry, unfortunately was hit by a garbage truck after hitting the bong one too many times before heading out for school that morning. So Seth and Summer, the two would-be kindred spirits ended up with the same fate that night - sitting at home watching Miss Match and eating fudge. When Monday rolled around, she was livid to see him at the Foreign Exchange meeting, but her anger turned to shock when the aforementioned trip to Paris was cancelled.  
  
The club voted to split up into pairs and travel to several different destinations, to give everyone a different experience they could discuss and share when they returned. The club sponsor drew lots and Seth and Summer were paired together for an exciting journey... to Smallville, Kansas, population: 45,001. 


	3. Run, Lana! Run!

Chapter Three: Run, Lana! Run!  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my God... I can't believe I'm stuck here in Kansas with you!" Summer screamed, covering her head with her hands.  
  
"Look, we could sit here all day with the flight attendants shooting daggers at us, or we could go outside and just face this head on. I think that's really the way to go, think positive. Look outside - there's snow, Summer! Snow!" Seth exclaimed, pointing at the window.  
  
Summer shifted over and peered out the glass. Amazement spread over her features, quickly replaced with horrid shock.  
  
"Snow!?!"  
  
"Yeah, snow... the white, cold, barrel of fun that we never see in Newport? What they make those cones out of?" Seth replied flippantly.  
  
"God... I need a new wardrobe, now. None of my outfits go with snow! We're going to have to hit the mall, and hit it hard. Cohen, grab our bags - we've got work to do!"  
  
Summer's quickly changing demeanour threw Seth off guard. She turned and made for the exit leaving him bewildered in her wake. He shook his head and unlocked the overhead compartment, God forbid she disobey his lady's wishes. As he did so, the luggage fell on top of him, leaving Seth collapsed in a heap in the aisle. He struggled to get up and meekly cried out for help from Summer, but she was long gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Lana and Clark waited with bated-breath for their arrival. Lana spotted the passengers disembarking and quickly called Clark to hold up the sign. Clark stuffed the half-eaten Toblerone in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper, holding it up across his chest. It read: "Welcome, Summer and Seth Cohen." When Summer's feet touched the ground, she noticed the sign and stared at it incredulously. She felt a migraine coming on, but forced herself to walk toward them. As she approached, Lana greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lana and this is Clark - you must be Summer Cohen. Welcome to Smallville!" she declared.  
  
Summer gave a weak sardonic smile and noted the two Kansassians. The girl was very beautiful in spite of her apparel. She quickly realized everyone was much more dressed down than in Newport. Still, the girl's ratty pink jacket had to go... her companion was her equal in terms of attractiveness, though he was much taller. Summer brought her gaze down and was struck by his marvellous physique until she became aware of his choice of clothing. Flannel. She mentally dismissed Clark as a potential suitor - Flannel equalled boring.  
  
"My name is Summer Roberts. R-O-B-E-R-T-S. Got it? Good... now where's the nearest shopping center? None of my clothes match with the snow!"  
  
"Uh, didn't you bring any baggage with you onto the plane?" Clark asked.  
  
"No problem, Cohen's got them," she replied bluntly.  
  
Seth, with six bags in hand awkwardly made his way down the stairs, struggling to keep from hitting those around him. Lana smiled at the sight, amused as he fell at the foot of the stairs. Clark watched him for a moment before fear spread through his features.  
  
"Um, shouldn't one of us go help him?" Lana suggested.  
  
"Girls - get back!" Clark yelled out suddenly.  
  
With a protective hand, he ushered them well behind him as he stared down Seth, weary of his intentions.  
  
"Clark what's going on?" asked a confused Lana.  
  
"Don't you recognize him? It's that freak, Justin Gaines! Run, Lana, run!"  
  
"Wait, Cohen's a freak here too? Maybe this place isn't so different..." Summer mused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Doesn't look a thing like him!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon, Lana, that curly hair, the crooked smile - he's escaped from that psychiatric ward!" Clark proclaimed.  
  
"Who's escaped from where now?" asked Seth, who had finally made his way to the others. "Gee, thanks for all the help with the bags, I'm no Doctor Octavius you know."  
  
"That's his voice too! Not a step further Justin, I'm not going to you hurt them!"  
  
Summer scoffed, pushing his way past Clark and took her bags from a befuddled Seth.  
  
"Please, with those girly arms, he couldn't hurt a fly. He can't even carry my luggage," she argued.  
  
"Be still my heart," Seth replied, clutching his hand to his chest as Summer stormed off. He watched her behind lovingly as she got further and further away from him before disappearing in the crowd. He then turned his attention back to Clark and Lana. "Hi, Seth Cohen."  
  
"Seth?" Clark replied, still rather suspicious of him.  
  
"Your name is Seth too? Awesome!"  
  
Seth moved for a high-five but was met with Clark's furrowed brow instead.  
  
"Um, that's Clark don't mind him... I'm Lana, hi."  
  
"Lana, an honour and a privilege to meet you," he said, doing a little curtsy which elicited a chuckle from her. "We better catch up to Summer," he continued. "She's probably left a trail of destruction behind her. Hey, tell me about this corn festival I've been hearing about..."  
  
As Seth and Lana walked off in search of the wayward Summer, Clark followed closely behind, eyeing this "Seth" suspiciously.  
  
In contrast, Pete and Chloe's arrival at the Cohen's in Orange County went without incident. Both were amazed at the decadent lifestyle of Newport Beach and Pete in particular, was very excited and in fact, could not sleep that night. He explored the huge house, and eventually journeyed out into the garden to enjoy the cool California breeze. Meanwhile, Snobby socialite, Julie Cooper, who lived next door, had just come home that day after a late night charity fund-raiser at the yacht club. She was unwinding with a martini on her back porch when she spotted a black man skulking about in the Cohen's garden. Julie, alarmed, and being the good neighbour and friend that she was, called the police who responded promptly.  
  
Their neighbours peered out of their windows as police sirens sounded and flashing lights encircling the house. A helicopter flew overhead with a luminous spotlight pointed down at Pete. Through the megaphone, came a booming voice, "Stop! Put your hands behind your head and lay face down on the pavement! This is the Newport Beach Police Department!" Pete, bewildered by the spiralling air around him, obliged despite being blinded by the intense beam shining down on him. Officers from all sides rushed at him, waving their guns at him as one of them handcuffed him. It was the Newport Police Department's third arrest of the year.  
  
Back in Smallville, Seth and Summer's bags were dropped off at the Sullivan's before heading out to the mall on Summer's insistence. The Ross' were on vacation, as were the Newport Roberts, so Pete and Chloe were staying with the Cohens, while Seth and Summer were residing with the Sullivans... or rather the Sullivan, singular.  
  
Summer spent the entire day in an ornery mood, annoyed that the 'mall' only qualified as a mall because it had more than one floor and a Gap. The only other decent store, in Summer's mind at least, was Hartley's, the lone department store in the shopping complex, who's racks they were currently browsing. Seth had been bickering with her the whole time, making the process that much more difficult as Summer tried in vain to find half- decent set of outfits to wear during her stay. As another double entendre left Seth's mouth, Summer noticed Lana staring at them with an amused look.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just you guys fight like an old married couple," Lana replied.  
  
"Old? Ew. Married? Ew. Cohen? A giant world of ew."  
  
Infuriated with both Seth and Lana, Summer set out on her own to shop. Lana insisted Clark follow her in case she got lost, to which Clark reluctantly complied, still somewhat hesitant on leaving her alone with "Seth." Clark searched the women's department far and wide but couldn't locate the wayward girl until a dressing room door opened behind him.  
  
He quickly spun around and stood there in awe as Summer did a little twirl and asked, "so how do I look?"  
  
Clark snapped out of his reverie and turned around, trying desperately to get the image of Summer standing in red lace bra and panties out of his mind. His cheeks reddened.  
  
"Um, you look fine. Maybe you want to go back in the dressing room?"  
  
"Well, looks like they grow them bashful in Smallville," she stated, heading back in to get changed. "You really need to lighten up, Clark. Oh, some new clothes maybe? Flannel isn't exactly in right now."  
  
Clark glanced down at his shirt and examining the fabric carefully. He thought flannel was always in style... especially when it was red and blue. At least that's what his mother had always told him.  
  
"So, what is in?" he asked as Summer came out, fully dressed this time.  
  
She gave Clark a once-over and the wheels began to turn in the back other head.  
  
"I know exactly what you need..." she began, grabbing Clark by the hand, dragging him toward the men's department. 


	4. Uncomfortable Silences

Chapter Four: Uncomfortable Silences  
  
*****  
  
"So you two are friends?" Lana probed.  
  
"Not exactly. She's completely head-over-heels in love with me, she just doesn't know it yet. I think we're going to skip over the whole friends phrase and get right into the Kama Sutra," Seth replied as he casually perusing the racks.  
  
"If you say so... it seems like she hates your guts."  
  
"No, that's just her way. She had a rough childhood - that's just the way she expresses herself without becoming vulnerable. But you see, I'm slowly chipping away at her, so either she'll come around, or she'll have a rage black out and stick me with a fork."  
  
"Right..." Lana said, stifling the laughter the threatened to billow out.  
  
"What about Clark? I saw some glances there..." Seth suggested.  
  
"We're um... we're a long story. For some reason we could just never work things out, you know? He doesn't trust me. I don't think it's ever going to happen," she responded sadly with a sigh.  
  
"Well, he's an idiot. He'd be lucky to have you."  
  
"Thanks..." Lana blushed slightly. "Oooh, what about this? I think this would look good on you."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think this is really my style," he muttered, running his fingers along the fabric.  
  
"Come on, you're in Kansas now. This might not be hip and trendy in L.A., but it's like gospel here," Lana insisted.  
  
Seth, whimsical as ever, paused for a moment as if having an epiphany. He draped the garment over his arm. Maybe a change of wardrobe would get Summer's attention. It was worth a shot.  
  
Summer's attention was elsewhere as flew thought the racks like a bat out of hell. Too small, too small, too small, perfect. She flung a shirt and sweater in Clark's hands and continued her ravenous frenzy, tearing through clothes, entire aisles, and even other customers. Clark struggled to keep up with her. He had serious doubts about the clothes she was picking for him, but after a lengthy mental debate, he decided to put faith in her fashion sense. She was after all, from California.  
  
Five minutes latter, Summer was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting, for Clark to come out of the fitting room. Inside, Clark made poses in the mirror like a male model and cringed. It just didn't look right on him. Lana and Seth headed toward the fitting room as well, his new outfit in hand. No sooner did they greet Summer did Clark exit hesitantly in his new outfit. Gone was the flannel shirt - usurped by a light blue button-up shirt with collar underneath a grey wool sweater. Rugged blue jeans were replaced with cargo pants.  
  
"I feel weird wearing this." Clark turned his head as he spoke and spotted the clothes Seth had in his hands. Blue jeans and flannel.  
  
It was as if time stood still for those few moments, the four of them in collective symphony of shock and unease. The girls cringed in embarrassment, their cheeks reddening by the second. It was obvious their subconscious desires had materialized in broad daylight, creating an air of awkwardness unmatched in all of recorded history. Seth looked at Clark, slack-jawed. Clark stared at Seth, eyebrows arched. Their clothes matched perfectly.  
  
"I think I'll try something else on..." Clark said anxiously, eager the leave the situation.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as he dashed back into the changing room.  
  
"I'm going to um... go over there now," Summer exclaimed meekly, her eyes avoiding Seth's gaze. She quickly sprinted away.  
  
"I'm going to go wait in the car," Lana managed to utter.  
  
Smallville was turning out to be more interesting than he thought, Seth mused. He placed the flannel shirt on top of his sweater and checked himself out in a nearby mirror. He smiled and headed toward the cashier.  
  
When they returned, they found Mr. Sullivan, or Gabe, as he liked to be called, had come home from work that day early. He greeted them warmly and showed them to their rooms. Seth got the guest room downstairs, while Summer was given Chloe's room for the duration of their stay. Clark and Lana helped them unpack as Gabe started on dinner.  
  
Seth's room was very plain. The walls were a shade of vanilla, a queen sized bed with blue covers sat in one corner, a simple oak desk and lamp in the other. A large window provided him with a view the stream that ran across the backyard. This would definitely do, he thought. Clark and Seth quietly began opening up his bags. Clark took out several posters which he helped Seth put up high up on the wall. The 'Ramones' and 'Death Cab for Cutie' he figured were bands, but one of the posters puzzled him. It was a giant black 'R' with a white star underneath it.  
  
"What's this?" he enquired.  
  
"Rockstar. It's a video game company. You know, Max Payne? Midnight Club? Grand Theft Auto?"  
  
"Grand Theft what?"  
  
"Sweet holy Moses... I'm going to blow your mind," Seth replied enthusiastically. He tore into one of his bags and unravelled the cords to his PS2.  
  
"Clark, my friend, I'm going to have you pimpin' hoes and shooting cops in no time. You're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
While Seth was downstairs teaching Clark the finer nuances of runing over pedestrians and beating up hookers with baseball bats, Summer was upstairs trying to deal with the situation. Not only was she spending two months with Seth Cohen, she was spending it in Kansas. To top that, the bedroom she was staying in was filled with bulletin boards and newspaper clippings. All the adornments were yellow, pink, and purple, which did not suit Summer at all. Worst of all were the pictures - framed mug shots of an ugly blonde girl with giant teeth who reminded her very much of Anna Stern from back home. She expressed all her displeasure and irritation with a simple guttural utterance: "Ew."  
  
The bulletin boards were covered with giant depictions of Britney and 'N Sync. Large throw pillows and a thick comforter went on the bed. Most of Chloe's knickknacks were hidden in drawers - stuffed bears, bunnies, and Summer's favourite, a brown fluffy squirrel named Goldy commandeered the vacated spaces. Lana smiled at this. Summer put up all the things she loved - not afraid to hide anything. It made her wonder about whether she truly had feelings for Seth or if it was just part of Seth's wild imagination.  
  
"So what are the guys up to," Summer asked as they put her clothes away in the closet.  
  
"I think they're playing video games downstairs," replied Lana.  
  
"Oh. Good. That means Cohen will be out of my hair for awhile. He gets really wrapped up in his video games."  
  
"Why don't you two get along? I don't get it... he seems like a nice guy to me."  
  
"Oh, he is nice..." Summer began, pausing for a moment, realizing the truth of her words. "But he's also a bit of a perv," she continued, regaining her composure. "You don't understand. He's been in love with me forever. He like - watches me. And I only know of the times when I catch him. He probably stares at me all the time - it gives me the willies."  
  
"Well... maybe he's just looking out for you. Or maybe looking at you makes him feel closer to you - there's nothing weird about that," Lana explained after a long pause.  
  
"Maybe in Kansas that's considered sweet, but in Orange County, that's totally stalking. I don't enjoy guys watching me silently from afar - that's just plain creepy."  
  
Lana dismissed her comments after some thought. They started putting some of Chloe's clothes in boxes to bring to Lana's room where she had room for it under her bed. As they entered, Summer briefly spotted a picture of a young Lana in a ballerina outfit with her aunt.  
  
"Aw, is that you and your mom? My mom was a ballerina too..." she reminisced.  
  
"Uh, no, that's my aunt. My mother died when I was little," she replied solemnly.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. My mom died too a few years back too. I guess we have that in common. I lost mine to cancer..."  
  
"That must have been horrible for you."  
  
"Yeah it was. It was slow. We just watched her slip more and more away each day until she..." she sighed and shivered. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Summer declared, a tear appearing at the edge of her eye, staring ever deeply at the picture.  
  
Lana recognized the rare change of disposition, she wasn't as stuck up as she seemed, she noted.  
  
"Your mom, when she died, was it quick? Was it painless?" Summer asked quietly.  
  
"Well... she was sort of... crushed by giant meteor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They looked at each other awkwardly. 


	5. Of Sharks And Squirrels

Chapter Five: Of Sharks and Squirrels  
  
After an awkward dinner that night where they rarely spoke to one another, Summer sat on the bed staring out into the night, a look of unease apparent. Not only was the incident at the mall embarrassing, it opened a window into her heart that she never let anyone see. For those few moments, she stood there outside the dressing room in full public view, naked - her soul bared to the world for all to see. Her cheeks reddened even at the thought, the smirk that crossed Seth's face seared into her memory after she adorned Clark in Cohen-ware. Maybe it was the wholesome goodness of smalltown, USA, or maybe it was the fresh country air that pass through the room from the open window, but for whatever reason, for the first time in a long time, Summer admitted a hard truth to herself. She liked Seth Cohen. She screamed into her pillow, the thick material muffling her ill-timed confession.  
  
His stupid smirk. His crooked smile. The way he fought her every step of the way - rebutting every insult with his quick-witted tongue. The way he babbled on and on with said tongue... his tongue must be very strong by now, she mused. Her eyes grew wide and she shook the thought from her brain. Not only did this revelation weigh heavy in her mind, but she also had school to worry about. The same conditions applied, she had to bring her grades up, even if she was more than a thousand miles away. She prayed silently that the teachers would be more lenient here than in Newport, not because she planned to slack off. She just knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate fully on her studies... and if she didn't do very well, Seth would no doubt offer to tutor her some more. She sighed deeply. It was getting late and she would never get some sleep unless she cleared her mind.  
  
A sound coming from a tree outside snapped her concentration. She peered out, shocked to see a significant event in her life replaying itself in front of her. On the ground at the base of the tree, a small squirrel had just snagged a large chestnut when suddenly a larger squirrel jumped it and chased it off, greedily coveting the nutritious fruit. Summer's hand clamped around her mouth in shock as the large squirrel ran off with the prize. She definitely would not have any sleep that night.  
  
Next door, Lana wasn't faring any better. She wasn't ashamed of what had happened as she couldn't be more forward about her feelings for Clark. She had pretty much laid out all her feelings for him, but he rejected her again. But even still, she could see the longing in his eyes. It was so frustrating to know that they both wanted each other, but for whatever reason he couldn't take that risk. Like she wasn't worth that risk... she thought sadly. Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. She opened it slowly and was surprised to see Seth there, his eyes shifting from left to right quickly like a crack addict on speed who was in the middle of an acid trip after draining his fourth coffee.  
  
"Were you awake? Cuz if you weren't, I could go back to my room, but you obviously are, either because you couldn't sleep, or because I just woke you up, in which case I humbly apologize. But then again, your light was on so I just assumed..."  
  
"What is it, Seth?"  
  
"I just... I couldn't sleep. Do you want to talk for awhile? I don't really have anyone to talk to, and I do talk a lot. It would just make me feel better to talk to someone, cuz if I talked to myself, I would be crazy. And frankly, Captain Oats has had enough of my babbling. I already called my folks back home, but really... Ryan's not much of a talker. I can't talk to my parents about Summer. Marissa... well, she's Summer's best friend, so whatever I tell her will get back to Summer."  
  
"Sure, fine, whatever," Lana complied.  
  
Seth walked into her room and jumped onto her bed, his feet dangling off the edge. Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is comfy," he exclaimed.  
  
Lana closed the door and sat beside him.  
  
"Okay, so what did you want to talk about? Hmm... Summer maybe?"  
  
"Well yes, but I was thinking we could talk about Clark too."  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, Clark. You see, you and I have the same problem. We both want someone who wants us back, only they refuse to give it to their desires. I think we can counteract that with a little thing I call, 'jealousy.'"  
  
"Jealousy?"  
  
"Yeah, jealousy. Look, we get along, right? We have a good rapport. So it's not entirely implausible that we could like each other... romantically."  
  
"Romantically?" she said, her hands going up defensively, her eyes blinking in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I find you excruciatingly beautiful and charming, and you find me incredibly witty and handsome. It's not far from the truth."  
  
"I like the idea... I don't know about that last part. But, okay, let's do it."  
  
"Awesome! In no time, the green-eyed monster will bore it's ugly head... though I must warn you, Summer suffers from rage blackouts. Do you know self-defense?"  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Maybe we should start hiding the silverware," Seth replied, the wheels in his head turning once more. "Oooh, let's go see a movie tomorrow. There's an Imax across the street from that mall we went to today. They're showing this incredible shark movie. Let's get a couple of tickets and make it blatantly obvious to them that we are going together... without them. What do you think?"  
  
"It's a start, sure I guess," Lana mumbled, still wondering about the rage blackout comment.  
  
"Excellent," Seth smiled, rubbing his hands together.  
  
They were interrupted by a quiet rapping at her door. Lana ushered Seth behind the door in case it was Gabe coming to check on her. He would not approve a boy in her room late at night. To her relief and surprise, the second visitor to her room that night was Summer. She heard Seth stiffen slightly as she spoke.  
  
"Hi, Lana, sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to look for a snack... I was just wondering if you have any nuts."  
  
"Nuts?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah... nuts. Preferrebly unsalted. Do we have any?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Umm, no, but we can pick some up tomorrow," Lana suggested.  
  
"Oh. Okay, that's fine. Just wondering... because, um. I love nuts. Anyway, I should probably go back to bed."  
  
"Goodnight, Summer," Seth suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Cohen?" she shouted out quietly in shock, her head snapping back toward the doorway.  
  
Seth barged his way from behind the door and wished Lana a good night before going down the stairs back to his room, whistling along the way. Lana gave a confused Summer an innocent smile and closed the door, quickly locking it behind her.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into...' she thought to herself, pressing her back against the door. 'What a minute. I'm terrified of sharks...'  
  
Their first day at school went without incident. This place was much friendlier and warmer than Orange County. Summer turned heads as usual, but was comforted by the fact that there were none of the usual cat-calls and lame come-ons that she was used to at home. Seth was surprised that he wasn't so much a geek in Smallville. On the contrary, anyone who wasn't born or raised in Kansas was automatically hip and cool, and for the first time, Seth actually felt like he fit in – though his quick sarcasm was lost on many. He'd give them some time, he thought.  
  
And of course whenever they were in Clark or Summer's prescence, Lana and Seth acted very 'friendly.' Seth made sure to casually touch Lana casually on the arm or the shoulder while she in turn laughed and/or smiled at everything he said. He bet it was nauseating for the two of them just as it nauseating for him watching Marissa and Ryan flirt and dance around each other for months back home.  
  
As the school day came closer and closer to a close, Seth became increasingly nervous. More nervous than usual. He stood outside Lana's locker waiting for her arrival and to execute the next part of his brilliant plan.  
  
"Hey," Lana greeted him.  
  
He helped her with some of her books as she opened her locker up.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"As ever I'll be. Now all we need is for them to show up so we can ditch them."  
  
"Don't turn around, but their coming down the hallway right now," Seth exclaimed, looking casually to his left. Clark's face was head and shoulder's above everyone else – he was not hard to miss.  
  
Lana pulled out her compact to get a good look at them with her mirror.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do?"  
  
"Look at me," Seth ordered.  
  
Seth stepped closer to her, his hand stroking her cheek. Lana raised her head, startled. They fixed their eyes on each other for a few seconds before he lowered his face to hers and planted a soft but firm kiss on the corner of her mouth. He then backed up, noticing Clark and Summer approaching, neither especially amused by the spectacle.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lana blushed, putting her hands into her pockets. Seth merely waved, trying to avoid Clark's somewhat threatening gaze.  
  
"Hey." Clark stated matter-of-factly. "Summer and I have this Trig test to study for, so what say we all go over to the Talon and hang out?"  
  
Summer tapped her foot impatiently, her stare alternating between the two of them. First she catches Cohen up in Lana's room in the middle of the night, and now their playing kissy face in the hallway? Should would have to do something about that.  
  
"Um, actually Lana and I are going to see that Shark movie at the Imax. It's supposed to be killer," Seth spoke up.  
  
"Lana, I thought you were afraid of sharks?" Clark asked quizically.  
  
"What? No! Not any more. It's pretty silly – being afraid of sharks. I mean, we don't even have access to the ocean. Besides with all the stuff that goes down here in Smallville, sharks are the least of my worries. C'mon, Seth – let's go."  
  
Lana frantically pulled Seth toward her, her arm linking with his as they fled.  
  
"Was it just me, or did they kiss?" Summer asked, contempt resonating from her voice.  
  
Clark stayed silent, only giving a sigh in response. He looked like a little kid who just had his lunch stolen. 


	6. What Is Happening?

Chapter Six: What Is Happening?  
  
It took only a matter of seconds before Clark and Summer looked at each other in recognition and simultaneously suggested that they follow them. The pair rushed off toward the parking lot where Summer raised a serious objection.  
  
"I'm not getting into that – thing," she declared.  
  
"Do you want to follow them or not? If you do, get in the truck," Clark stated bluntly with less than perfect manners. The situation was clearly getting to him.  
  
Summer scowled and got into the cab, sitting as far to the edge of the seat as humanly possible. The less bodily contact she had with the pickup, the less hill-billyness would rub off on her, she rationalized.  
  
"I'm not driving till you put on your seat belt. And the seat belt's not gonna work unless you actually sit in the seat."  
  
Summer deflated and sat back in the seat, latching the seatbelt with as much contempt as possible. "Just drive," she commanded.  
  
Five minutes into the drive, Summer began to feel restless. He probed Clark's features, noticing the concerned furrow on his brow.  
  
"So, what's your story?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Story?"  
  
"Yeah, your story. What's the deal between you and Lana?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"It's always complicated. And it's a long drive."  
  
"Look, suffice it to say... there are things about me I can't share with Lana want to... I just can't," he stated with a sigh.  
  
"What - Herpes?"  
  
"No! God. I just –"  
  
"Look, she's beautiful... I guess, for a Kansasian. And you're not too hard on the eyes. Why don't you just hook up?"  
  
"I told you – it's complicated. If I were to tell Lana, our lives would change forever."  
  
"Look, Clark. We're teenagers – we have to live in the moment. It's the whole point of being young. Enjoy yourself while you can, before all the responsibilities and commitments start creeping up on us. It's only as complicated as we make it. Stop brooding, and get busy. If not, move on, there are other fish in the sea, yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
"Ugh, you just don't understand. I'd just hurt her again..."  
  
"That's a big load of bull, Clark."  
  
"Where do you get off –"  
  
"First of all – have you seen how Lana looks at you? I can see the pain in her eyes - you're hurting her now, by not being with her and stringing her along with this 'friends' crap. Do you think she honestly cares about whatever it is you're possibly hiding? What could a good little farmhand like you be holding back anyway? I bet you could have killed her family and she'd probably still be in love with you."  
  
Clark swallowed hard before recovering. He had never met anyone so aggravating before.  
  
"You're one to talk. You obviously have feelings for Seth but you're too stubborn to admit it. And you may act all tough and snooty, but you're not half the bitch you claim to be."  
  
"What the fu –"  
  
"I saw you with the squirrel at lunch. You snuck off at lunch to feed a squirrel the nuts you bought at the vending machine and rinsed out in the water fountain."  
  
Summer's eyes lit up. "What, have you been following me too? What the hell is the matter with you people? Is stalking in the male genetic make- up or something? And I wasn't being nice... I just... the squirrel... Ugh!"  
  
Clark looked in her direction and nodded sarcastically.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Summer crossed her arms and fixed her gaze on the passing country-side as his words seeped into her brain. For the rest of the journey, not a word would be spoken, but a million thoughts would pass through their minds.  
  
"You won't believe this," Seth proclaimed, peeking over his right shoulder. "Clark and Summer followed us."  
  
"What, where?" Lana asked swiftly turning her head in his direction.  
  
"Don't look! They're on the right side all the way at the back. Clark is trying to sink as low as he can, but he's pretty hard to miss."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Just look straight at the screen. Here, put the popcorn in my lap."  
  
"What's happening?" Summer asked anxiously, trying to look over the couple in front of her. "I can't see."  
  
"Relax, they're not doing anything. Oh wait, Lana just put the popcorn in his lap."  
  
Just then Seth yawned conspicuously and draped his arm around Lana's shoulders.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Did I just see what I just saw??? And ew, she's eating popcorn out of his... his groin!" she exclaimed as she felt the heat coursing through her body.  
  
Clark groaned at the sight. He felt as if he had been hit in the gut with a kryptonite mallet.  
  
When the previews ended, a giant great white appeared on the screen prompting a frightened Lana to bury her head in Seth's chest, much to the dismay of their on-lookers. Clark and Summer squirmed in their seats uncomfortably as they watched their respective counter-parts slip slowly away from them... and toward each other.  
  
Meanwhile in Newport, Chloe was relishing in her new environment. Though there were no meteor freaks or other strange happenings, there were scandals everywhere. Besides Pete's false arrest, Newport was a haven for underage sex, drinking, drug-use, and other Hard Copy-worthy stories – happenings which she intended to investigate thoroughly with all her journalistic integrity.  
  
Pete was also enjoying his celebrity status as a hardened criminal. The women of at Harbor were easily impressed – the fact that Pete had made the Baseball, Basketball, Football, and Lacrosse teams had also weighed heavily in his favour. He was quite surprised when coach told him he had made all the teams, especially since he had not tried out for any of them. The other jocks already had a nickname for him – "Token." He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but it sounded 'hella' cool, so he went with it.  
  
Chloe also took a new interest in her friend, realizing that Pete would now have invites to all the hottest parties. It wasn't long before Chloe, dressed undercover in her best ho-wear (ho-wear consisting of six inch heels, fishnet stockings, low-riding denim shorts, and an almost transparent top) was accompanying Pete to an all-night bender – much to his chagrin.  
  
As part of his initiation, Pete, complete with a fake I.D. had to provide the booze. When they got to the store, he was ready to back out, seeing a cop inside talking to the cashier. But eventually peer pressure broke his spirit and he approached the counter slowly. The police officer was taking down the cashier's statement – apparently they had just been robbed. The man eyed Pete suspiciously as he turned to leave.  
  
"There a problem, officer?" Pete asked nervously.  
  
"Son, you look a little young to be buying beer," he replied eyeing him up and down.  
  
"Just turned 21. I swear," Pete said.  
  
They glared at each other for a good minute before he broke contact and asked the guy behind the counter for two kegs. He wiped the sweat off his brow as cop finally exited the store. The jocks cheered him as he wheeled out the kegs.  
  
An hour later they arrived at the party which was already in full swing. The music was blaring; people were dancing and groping themselves in ways she never thought possible. Unfortunately, she felt that bringing her camera would be a bit too conspicuous, so she had to make mental notes of all the going-ons. Couples, threesomes and even foursomes clutched each and headed upstairs. Lines of coke appeared on the glass coffee table in the living room. The carpet was soaked in beer.  
  
Chloe crept upstairs and peeked in at the various sex acts in progress, craning her neck a few times to figure out just which limb was which and to whom it belonged to. Suddenly a loud crash emanated from downstairs as two kids fought over the music selection and busted through a window during their struggle. The crowd chanted 'Fight, fight, fight!' as they pounded each other on the front lawn, both combatants motivated by the alcohol flowing through their veins and the ravenous audience egging them on.  
  
"Come on, Chloe, this party's getting a little out of hand. Let's get out of here before the cops come – they're not going to be happy when they see me here," Pete pleaded, tugging her down the stairs.  
  
"Relax, Pete. It would take a burning building for them to show up here. This is like a weekly occurrence. If this is too uncomfortable for you, go home. I'm not leaving."  
  
Pete sighed, but decided to stay. Chloe always had a knack of getting into trouble whenever she was hunting down a story. He went out back toward the bonfires to hit on some cheerleaders, making a mental note to come back in fifteen minutes to check on her. He did not see Chloe take her first drink.  
  



End file.
